Dyna Blade vs. Ho-Oh
Description Pokemon vs. Kirby! Which legendary bird will win? Interlude Wiz: In the world of nintendo there are many birds Boomstick: And these are the most legendary! Wiz: Dyna Blade from Kirby Boomstick: And Ho-Oh from Pokemon. Dyna Blade Boomstick: THAT BIRD! HOW Wiz: It turns out that that bird has been living for centuries, and your lucky to see it. Boomstick: Ugh... Wiz: Anyway, YOU DO NOT MESS WITH THIS BIRD! Boomstick: Her silver armor protects her from a lot of attacks, the only place where she takes a lot of damage is her head. Wiz: Dyna's armor can easily cut through things, and of course being centuries old means LOTS of experience. Boomstick: She can also attack by spitting hot air pockets, and grabbing you with talons! Wiz: She still isn't the best. She can be easily defeated by some of Kirby's abilities and some of those are similar to Ho-Oh abilities also, her head is easily exposable which leads to more damage than normal. Boomstick: Still, DO NOT mess with this bird. Dyna Blade appearing in Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Ho-Oh Wiz: Ho-Oh is one of the 2 legendary pokemon from Johto.... Boomstick: AND THE MOST AWESOME ONE! Wiz: Now Ho-Oh doesn't have much backstory, all we know is that he is responsible for the legendary dogs: Entei, Suicune, and Raikou Boomstick: A Kingdom Hearts character is a Pokemon? Wiz: No. Boomstick: This guy is VERY powerful! His signature attack is Sacred Fire, a powerful fire that could set a building on fire easily. Wiz: Flamethrower is the same as Charizard's move. Brave Bird is powerful, but it does damage. Boomstick: Fire blast is just like Charizards... again. Wiz: And Anceint Power sumons anceint rocks to attack. Boomstick: Sadly though, Ho-Oh has poor defenses. And isnt as expireinced as Dyna. Wiz: Still though, dont mess with this guy Ho-Oh's cameo in the first episode of Pokemon Anime The Battle It was a terrible day in Bell Tower. Dyna Blade was rampaging through it, but when she got to the top... there was hope. Ho-Oh was here! Dyna flies up and roars. Ho-Oh does the same. FIGHT! Dyna starts breathing air pockets while Ho-Oh uses flamethrower, both burning each other out. Ho-Oh runs straight toward Dyna but Dyna grabs Ho-Oh and tosses him into another tower, making a hole through it. Ho-Oh fired several rocks, some missed and some hit, then he went flying up to the roof. Ho-Oh, who was now on the roof of the tower, fires a fire blast, sending Dyna on her back. Ho-Oh then rams straight into Dyna, before having his/her body being cut by Dyna's razor sharp wings. Dyna breathes an air pocket at Ho-Oh several times, pummeling him. Ho-Oh bleeds out heavily but then fires a sacred fire. Dyna dodges it, but Ho-Oh fires another one at Dyna's head, causing her head to blow up K.O.! Results Boomstick: Woah! Wiz: This was a bit of a stomp. Dyna had slightly more experience but doesn't spend much of that fighting. Boomstick: Plus, Dyna's head was easily exposable too. Wiz: Plus, Ho-Oh fire attacks could burn Dynas armor. Dyna was doing great, but then she got BURNED! Wiz; The winner is Ho-Oh Winner Ho-Oh.png Next time on Death Battle... Star Wars.... Thre villains... Lords... Of evil! Anakin Doku and Maul! Coming soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015